


Boon Companions

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2016 Drabbles [1]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: A Wizard Did It, Childlings, Chimeras, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Toys, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: An epilogue - Jacob knows who his friends are - if only he could get them back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Changeling game I ran at Winsdorcon 2016.

Baron Carmichael sat across from the Childling troll. The ordeal Jacob had survived was troubling, but it could provide some answers. Valra and Yassain, Jacob's parents, had been two of Carmichael's best knights, but there had been similar deaths throughout the kingdom. The loss of their fae seemings had been so traumatic that their mortal minds hadn't entirely recovered – part of the reason it had been easy to have Jacob released into his care.

Jacob surely knew more – but he was a child, and all he wanted in the world was his toys, not to submit to further adult interrogation.


End file.
